


all the best things come in three's

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, plance secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: It's Christmas time and Lance has three special surprises planned for his amazing girlfriend.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2019





	all the best things come in three's

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> Here's my Plance Secret Santa gift for @PerrythePlatypusGirl! I hope you enjoy!

“Babe?” Lance called out, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat on the rack beside the door. “I’m home.” 

  


The entrance way to their apartment was lit up warmly with rows of Christmas lights and candles, soft holiday music wafting through the air. 

  


“Over here,” a familiar voice called from their living room.

  


Pidge was on the couch, in a sweater that looked incredibly familiar, her legs covered by a thick blanket. Lance scooped up the TV remote and turned the channel to “Holiday Fire”, before settling next to her, his arm around her shoulders. 

  


“Is that my sweater I see?” he asked with as much swagger as he could muster, kissing her cheek. 

  


She hummed in response, leaning into his warmth. “It looked cozy.” 

  


He let out a small laugh, but it faded when he noticed how sad she looked. 

  


“Hey, Pidge? Katie?” he tried to sit up but small hands had gripped his shirt, holding him captive.“What’s eating you up?” he asked, gently stroking her hair. 

  


“It’s just been so long since I’ve had a real white Christmas,” she confessed. “I kinda miss it, the snow--gosh I never thought I’d say that.”She burrowed deeper into the crook of his arm and he tightened his grip around her. “But for now I’ll settle for cuddles in front of a fire. Even if, ya know, the fire’s not real.” 

  


“I’m glad you think that because this cuddle monster is not letting you go any time soon.” He tossed a leg over hers, effectively trapping her. 

  


Pidge let out a shriek before giving up and snuggling into the cocoon of warmth they’d created. “I love you, even if you are an idiot.” 

  


Lance kissed the top of her head. “And I love you even if you have the coldest feet in the world.” 

  


*

  


“Just keep them closed!” Lance led Pidge down the Garrison hallways, careful not to her her trip or bump into anything. “We’re almost there.” 

  


“Lance!” She pouted adorably . “All I know is you told me to dress warmly! Why can’t I see where we’re going?” 

  


“Because then it will ruin the surprise.” He reasoned. “Plus we’re here now. Open your eyes.” 

  


Pidge opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the dimly lit room. “Is this--?” He eyes widened in awe.

  


“Yup. You’re very own state of the art Garrison skating rink.” He announced before continuing, his voice softer now, “It’s not much but I wanted to bring the cold of Christmas to you. It’s--”

  


“Amazing.” She turned to him, and the look on her was enough to warm his already cold body. “How did you manage…?” 

  


“To turn the spare hanger into an ice rink? My dear Pidgeon, if you ask, you shall receive.” 

  


“You’re telling me that you somehow managed to convince Iverson to let you build a skating rink in the Garrison? Do you understand how insane that sounds?” 

  


Lance winked, pulling out two pairs of skates from his bag, and waving his eyebrows around mischievously. “What can I say? I’m a man of many talents.” 

  


She shook her head in disbelief, grabbing a skate. “That you are. Honesty I shouldn't be surprised.” 

  


He placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting to lace up his own skates. “Oh I’ve got a few more surprises up my sleeve.” 

  


“Should I be worried sharp shoot?” Pidge stood, testing out her blades, skating in a circle. Her eyes lit up with joy and she let out a laugh. “I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed doing this.” 

  


“No, not worried,” Lance murmured to himself, joining her on the ice. He grabbed her hand and together they skated laps around the rink, talking about whatever came to mind. When he started to get dizzy, he brought her to the center of the room and stopped. “Ready for surprise number two?” 

  


She laughed and nodded, and Lance snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, white powder started to fall from the ceiling, and Lance silently thanked Hunk for paying attention to his cues. 

  


“Merry Christmas Katie.” He whispered.

  


“Lance, what is this?” Katie asked, her eyes alight with wonder. 

  


He shrugged, taking a hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well I knew how much you were wanting a white Christmas, so I might have spoken to Iverson and pulled a few strings.” his blue eyes met hers, sending electric shocks through all of her nerves. “Do you like it?” 

  


“Like it? Lance,” she twirled around, relishing in the feeling of  _ snow _ , real  _ snow  _ melting on her cheeks. “I love it.” She skated toward him, reaching out to cup his hands in her face. “And I love you.” 

  


Lance’s smile grew as he swept her off her skates, spun her around, sending her hat flying. When he finally set her back down, he leaned down and whispered, “I love you too.” Then he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. 

  


Katie eyed him skeptically. “What is this?” 

  


“Take it,” he urged, pressing it into her small hands. 

  


Carefully she undid the bow and peered inside, her eyes widening. “Lance? What am I looking at?” 

  


“Surprise number three.” He reached inside the box, pulling out a delicate ring, before getting on one knee. His palms were sweating despite the cold and he gulped nervously. “Katie, you have been my rock and support for almost all my life. I have never loved anyone as I love you so will you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

  


“Yes.” She said, nodding her head furiously. “Yes you goofball I’ll marry you!” 

  


Relief flooded through his system, and he slid the ring on his  _ finance’s _ finger, before standing up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green plant, holding it above their heads. “Look, mistletoe.” 

  


Pidge shook her head in disbelief and muttered something about him being an idiot before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

  


Best. Christmas. Ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome!


End file.
